Kayano's Pudding
by chindleion
Summary: Dengan sebuah puding yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta, rasa manisnya menjalar sampai ke perasaan kedua insan itu. Dapur yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka, kini melihat Nagisa dan Kayano yang hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah merona. / Sekuel dari 'Buku Catatan Nagisa' / NagiKae


Mentari sudah menampakkan wujudnya, dan saatnya memulai hari dengan kegiatan rutinitas. Beberapa pedagang sibuk membuka tokonya. Tukang koran senantiasa mengayuh sepedanya, melempar koran dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya. Terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki sedang berangkat menuju Stasiun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kayano pagi hari ini.

Bisa dibilang, ia terlambat bangun pagi karena jam wekernya tidak berdering (ternyata baterainya habis, ia merutuki hal ini) dan alhasil ia harus berlari saat berangkat sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Bayangkan, berlari dari rumah sampai kelasnya yang berada di atas gunung, bagaimana Kayano tidak lelah?

Beruntung, gadis beriris hazel itu melihat Nagisa dan Karma baru saja masuk ke gedung bobrok itu. Kayano menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah kalau ia belum terlambat. Baru saja Kayano ingin menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, seketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya.

'ADA NAGISAAA!'

Langsung saja Kayano bersembunyi di balik pohon, berjalan perlahan-lahan agar dirinya tidak disadari oleh pemuda surai biru itu. Wajahnya memerah.

Nagisa, yang sedang menoleh kearah Karma, menyadari kehadiran Kayano. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"O-o-ohayou!" Kayano melambaikan tangannya, kikuk.

Nagisa tersentak, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "O-ohayou, Ka-kayano.."

Setan merah yang berada di samping pemuda biru itu menyeringai, menyadari perubahan sikap kedua insan itu. Ia merangkul Nagisa, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda itu.

"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Nagisa gelagapan. "A-a-apa maksudmu, Karma?!"

.

.

.

Kayano mengambil kesempatan ini dan langsung pergi dari dua sahabatnya itu. Ia buru-buru melesat memasuki kelasnya. Tubuh gadis itu langsung menduduki bangku yang berada di baris kedua sebelah kiri. Ia menunduk malu. Gumaman seperti 'aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa lagi saat bertemu dengannya..' itu menarik perhatian Nakamura.

Gadis dengan surai blonde itu langsung muncul dibelakangnya. Lengkap dengan dua tanduk dan senyuman jahilnya. "Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku, Nakamura- _san_.." Kayano langsung mengelus dadanya. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?" gadis bersurai hijau itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Nakamura menyilangkan tangannya, menatap gadis satu ini dengan seringai iblisnya. "Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin, bukan? Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Eh?"

Wajahnya bertambah merah, membayangkan kejadian kemarin yang –menurutnya– sangat memalukan itu. Sekelebat memori kemarin sore kembali berputar di otaknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

APA ITU BISA DISEBUT PERNYATAAN CINTAAA?!

.

* * *

.

 **Kayano's Pudding**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **Summary:**

Dengan sebuah pudding yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta, rasa manisnya menjalar sampai ke perasaan kedua insan itu. Dapur yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka, kini melihat Nagisa dan Kayano yang hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah merona.

.

Sekuel dari 'Buku Catatan Nagisa'.

.

 **Warning:**

Romance gagal, Nagisa dan Kayano OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD 404, Humor garing, Deskripsi ancur, alur gak jelas, dan segala warning-warning lainnya.

.

NagiKae

.

* * *

.

Mari kita mundur ke waktu sebelumnya.

Ia ingat sore itu, saat salju turun. Di hutan yang mulai tertutupi oleh kristal putih.

 _Kayano menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan Nagisa, lalu memberikannya dengan paksa. Nagisa yang heran, kembali melihat tulisan yang ada di buku catatannya. Sampai ia melihat ada coretan di opsi terakhir._

 _"A-apa maksudnya ini, Ka-kayano?" Shinigami kelas E itu gelagapan. Mukanya memerah._

 _ **(10) Suka dengan Nagisa Shiota.**_

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengoreksinya.." Kayano, dengan senyum manisnya, melambaikan tangan pada Nagisa. "Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Daah!"_

Lalu Kayano ingat kalau ia pergi meninggalkan Nagisa. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dari pemuda itu.

Hey, perempuan mana yang tidak malu saat menyatakan cintanya?

Walaupun secara tidak langsung, sih.

Kayano mengacak surai hijaunya, menggaruk kasar. Pernyataan cintanya waktu itu sangat mendadak, dan karna _timing_ nya tepat maka ia merasa harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengganggunya ini.

Tetapi.. Ia belum siap untuk mendengar penolakan dari Nagisa.

Kayano tahu, kalau ia tidak boleh berada di sisinya sebagai pengganggu konsentrasi Nagisa. Makanya, ia hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya saja dan tidak terlalu berharap lebih padanya. Hanya berada di sisinya saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Miris, memang. Lagi-lagi, Kayano tersenyum pahit.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang saatnya jam pelajaran olahraga, dan mereka semua sedang berkumpul dan duduk di pinggir lapangan. Guru olahraga mereka, Karasuma- _sensei_ , sedang membagikan partner untuk berlatih. Beberapa murid yang telah disebutkan namanya, langsung berdiri kemudian memilih area di lapangan untuk berlatih. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini. Sedari tadi, Kayano tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Sampai ia tidak mendengarkan Karasuma- _sensei_ yang sedari tadi terus memanggil namanya.

"Kayano- _san_. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Kayano tersentak. "Ah! Hai, Karasuma- _sensei_!"

"Kau berpasangan dengan Okano- _san_. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian mencari lokasi untuk berlatih!" ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ sambil menunjuk lapangan yang sudah penuh dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata menepuk pundak Kayano. Diulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis iris hazel itu berdiri. "Ayo, Kayanocchi!"

.

.

.

BUAGHH!

"AKH!"

Teriakan keras dari gadis berambut hijau itu membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan menoleh kearahnya. Terlebih orang yang disebut 'Shinigami kelas E', ia sangat terkejut melihat sahabatnya merintih kesakitan. Bahkan Karasuma- _sensei_ yang sedang mengamati pasangan Isogai-Maehara, buru-buru mendekati pasangan Kayano-Hinata. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

"Kayano-san! Apa ada yang sakit?" Guru pelajaran olahraga itu kini mengecek keadaan Kayano. Sedangkan gadis itu kini meringis sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"A-ah, gomenne Kayanocchi! Aku menendangmu terlalu keras.. Gomen!" Hinata panik. Tadi ia melayangkan tendangan beruntun ke arah Kayano, dan ia pikir temannya ini bisa menghindarinya. Mengingat saat Survival Game Pembunuhan: Tim Merah vs Tim Biru, seharusnya dengan kemampuan Kayano yang sudah setara dengannya, ini mudah.

Kedua bola mata hazel itu memandangi pergelangan kakinya. "Da-daijoubu, a-aku tidak apa-ap– akh!"

"Kayano, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Nagisa segera menghampiri mereka, lalu merangkul tubuh kecil Kayano. "Biar ku antar ke UKS!"

"Tidak usah Nagisa, aku baik-baik saja.." bibir itu tersenyum, berusaha terlihat sehat di mata Nagisa. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak bisa tertipu oleh senyuman palsu dari Kayano.

Raut wajah Nagisa menyiratkan kekhawatiran –walau ada nada sedikit membentak. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Kakimu ini terkilir!"

Kemudian Nagisa membopoh Kayano menuju UKS. Setelah agak jauh, Karasuma- _sensei_ berdehem singkat lalu memberi perintah yang lain agar kembali fokus berlatih. Tanpa disadari, duo iblis merah-kuning sudah menyeringai lebar dengan tanduk yang tumbuh di kepala mereka.

.

* * *

.

Kini Kayano duduk di tepi ranjang UKS, meluruskan kakinya. Ia agak asing dengan ruang UKS ini, bahkan ia tidak menyangka kalau di gedung bobrok ini ada ruang UKS. Terlihat pemuda –yang diragukan gendernya oleh teman-temannya– sedang menyiapkan kompres es batu untuknya. Ia menoleh pada pemuda itu, dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karna ia terlampau senang.

Ia senang karna Nagisa mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sini, biar ku obati.."

Kayano mengibaskan tangannya. "Ti-ti-tidak usah Nagisa! A-a-aku bi-bisa lakukan sendiri.."

"Kayano duduk saja, kakimu harus diberi es batu agar tidak terjadi pembengkakan.." tangan pemuda yang bebas itu meraih kantong plastik bening lalu memasukkan es batu ke dalamnya. Lalu iris birunya menatap Kayano cukup lama.

"Dan –ehem, bisakah kau buka stockingmu?"

"A-ah, tapi-tapi-tapi.." Kayano gelagapan. Menurutnya, ini sangat memalukan. Apalagi 'membukanya' di depan orang yang kau sukai.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan melihat!"

Nagisa, yang kurang peka dengan situasi seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengobati mu tanpa melihatnya?"

"Cu-cukup memalingkan muka saja.." Wajah Kayano memerah sampai telinga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku malu.."

"O-oke.."

Melihat Kayano yang malu-malu seperti itu, membuat wajah Nagisa ikut memerah. Ia baru sadar apa yang tadi ia ucapkan cukup memalukan. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya dengan gugup, saat Kayano mulai membuka stockingnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Setelah melewati momen-momen yang menegangkan (bagi Nagisa dan Kayano) tadi, pemuda itu bermaksud meninggalkan Kayano dan kembali berlatih bersama anak kelas E. Kayano kembali murung. Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali sedikit lebih lama lagi bersama Nagisa, tetapi jika ia meminta seperti itu, akan terasa ambigu dan ia tidak mau suasananya berakhir canggung.

Langkah kaki Nagisa terdengar menjauh, berjalan menuju pintu. Ada rasa tidak enak saat ia meninggalkan Kayano, dan ia ingin sekali menemani pemilik codename Eien no Zero itu. Tetapi berdua di UKS bersama gadis yang telah membuka stockingnya –ya ampun, Nagisa tidak ingin menuruti hasratnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu UKS, pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. Pintunya terkunci.

"Eh?"

Kayano mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan tingkah Nagisa. "Ada apa, Nagisa?"

Nagisa mencoba terlihat tenang, namun gagal.

Ia menoleh kearah Kayano, lalu tersenyum hambar.

"Sepertinya.. Pintunya terkunci.."

"HEEEEEE?!"

'Pasti ini ulah Karma dan Nakamura- _san_..' batin Nagisa. Sepertinya mereka masih dendam dengan kejadian kemarin, saat Nagisa ke- _gap_ mencatat aib-aib kelas E.

Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Y-yah.. Ka-kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan disini me-menemani mu.."

Eh?

 _Ba-bagaimana ini? Berdua dengan Nagisa? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ini akan terjadi!_

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka terkurung, dan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam canggung di ruangan itu. Hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Hanya terlihat Nagisa yang duduk membelakangi Kayano, sedangkan yang terkilir hanya bisa menutupi pahanya (yang terekspos) dengan selimut.

Dari jendela, mereka bisa melihat teman-teman yang lain sudah beranjak pulang. Tangan Nagisa menyentuh jendela yang tertutup, melambai-lambai– berusaha memberi sinyal bahwa 'kami ada disini'. Sayangnya, ruang UKS ini jarang dilewati dan berada di ujung lorong. Jadi, walau berteriak pun tak akan ada yang mendengar.

Pikiran Kayano sedang berkecamuk. Bagaimana tidak? Kau terkunci di ruang UKS bersama seorang yang kau cintai, dan bagaimana jika orang ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Kayano menggeleng keras. Nagisa adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Nurufufufu! Jajanan jepang memang yang terbaik!"

Terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali –suara khas Koro- _sensei_. Kayano, yang tersadar dari lamunannya, segera berteriak.

"Koro- _sensei_ , tolong kami!"

Koro- _sensei_ , yang sedang membawa sekantung _dagashi_ , menjatuhkannya di lantai koridor karna terkejut. Mulutnya yang senantiasa tersenyum kini sedikit terbuka. "Nyunyaa! Siapa, siapa yang meminta tolong tadi? Hantu, kah?"

Dari dalam, Nagisa dan Kayano _sweatdrop_. "Koro- _sensei_ , disini!"

"Nagisa- _kun_ , Kayano- _san_ , kenapa kalian ada di dalam UKS?" Koro- _sensei_ memegang pintu UKS– berharap Nagisa dan Kayano baik-baik saja.

"Nanti kita jelaskan. Pokoknya, tolong bukakan pintu ini Koro- _sensei_!"

Koro- _sensei_ memegang kenop pintu. Tangan yang satu lagi membentuk –menyerupai kunci. "Baiklah.."

CEKLEK

"Yokatta.."

Setelah membukakan pintu itu, Koro- _sensei_ mendapati Nagisa yang sedang mengelus dadanya sambil tersenyum lega dan Kayano yang berada di tepi kasur memperlihatkan kakinya yang telah di kompres. Ia mengabaikan keadaan muridnya, ia lebih ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua muridnya. Seluruh tubuh Koro-sensei menjadi pink, pertanda bahwa ia sedang membayangkan hal-hal berbau romansa. Yah, melihat sepasang anak muridnya sedang berduaan di dalam UKS, mau tidak mau ia mengeluarkan buku catatan –untuk bahan novelnya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , Kayano- _san_ , bisa kalian jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa terkunci di dalam UKS?"

Aah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita panjang.

.

* * *

.

Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Koro- _sensei_ ("Sudah kami bilang kalau kami terkunci! Bukan sengaja menguncinya!"), akhirnya mereka bisa pulang. Walaupun tubuh Koro- _sensei_ masih berwarna pink, tetapi ia percaya dengan perkataan kedua surai biru-hijau itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.20, dan entah mengapa teman-temannya sudah pulang semua. Padahal jam pulang masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Apa sengaja dipulangkan?

Kini mereka sedang berada di kelas, mengambil tas dan juga mantelnya. Mereka berdua terduduk di bangku masing-masing, lalu menghela nafas bersama.

Nagisa menatap Kayano. "Haaah.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita menginap di UKS.."

"A-aku juga.." Kayano _blushing_.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sebenarnya, Kayano masih ingin bersama pemuda ini. Ia juga berniat membicarakan tentang 'pernyataan cinta' kemarin sore pada Nagisa. Air muka Kayano terlihat sedih.

Andaikan ia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Nagisa..

"Ka-kayano, hari ini aku akan menemani mu pulang.."

Nagisa sudah memakai mantel hijau lumutnya dan berjongkok membelakangi Kayano. Tangannya ia rentangkan ke belakang– dengan posisi ingin menggendong.

"EH? Kau mau apa, Nagisa?!"

"Y-yah.. Kaki mu kan belum sembuh.. Koro- _sensei_ pasti ingin aku menemani mu pulang.." Shinigami kelas E itu menoleh ke belakang. "A-ayo naik!"

Kayano ragu-ragu, lalu ia memeluk leher Nagisa. Kakinya ia selipkan di sela-sela lengan Nagisa. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, malu. "A-apa boleh buat.."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Nagisa berdiri dan menggendong Kayano di punggungnya. Dari keluar kelas, menuruni gunung, sampai ke Stasiun, Nagisa terus menggendong Kayano tanpa merasa keberatan. Di perjalanan, mereka berdua bersikeras mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang sambil menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sudah semerah tomat. Setiap detik yang Kayano rasakan saat ini bersamanya, adalah hal yang paling indah.

Langit senja kini menyinari kedua makhluk itu. Suara dari sirine peringatan palang pintu kereta yang kian menurun dan kereta yang melintas dengan cepat menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Kayano membenamkan wajahnya di kepala Nagisa. Ia bisa mencium aroma blueberry dari rambut biru itu. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum.

 _Ah, andaikan saja waktu bisa berhenti sejenak.._

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Kayano memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh ya Nagisa, mau mampir ke toko puding dulu?"

"Baiklah. Sudah lama juga aku tidak memakan puding.." senyum pemuda itu mengembang, sampai ia berbelok menuju toko puding yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

.

* * *

.

Nagisa dan Kayano mematung. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang kebetulan melintas didepan mereka. Dihadapan mereka terdapat toko puding yang sepi. Tirainya tertutup, dan tulisan di depan pintu sudah menjelaskan bahwa hari ini mereka tidak bisa menyantap puding kesukaan mereka.

 **[TUTUP]**

"KENAPAAAAA?!"

Kayano –yang masih di gendongan Nagisa– hanya bisa menangis sambil menutupi mukanya dengan lengannya. Ia merutuki nasibnya hari ini.

"Te-tenang, Kayano.. Kita bisa datang kesini esok hari.."

Gadis dengan model rambut kucing itu sesenggukan. "Tapi.. Aku ingin sekarang.."

'Karena aku ingin makan puding bersamamu..' batin Kayano.

Nagisa mengelus kepala Kayano. Ia punya ide. "Jaa, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya saja?"

.

* * *

.

"O-ojamashimasu.."

Ini pertama kalinya Nagisa berkunjung ke rumah Kayano, dan harus ia akui kalau rumahnya lumayan besar. Catnya berwarna hijau toska, lalu perabotan antik dan lukisan serta foto keluarga terpajang rapi di setiap sudut rumah itu. Nagisa segera mendudukkan Kayano di sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan ia sendiri meminta izin untuk menaruh bahan-bahan di Dapur.

Suara Nagisa dari dapur memecah keheningan. "Kayano, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Uhm. Keluarga ku tinggal jauh, dan Onee-chan sudah tidak ada, jadi.."

Kepala gadis itu menunduk, kembali teringat sosok kakak yang selama ini ia cintai.

Nagisa menyadari nada bicara Kayano sedikit pelan, menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Daijoubu, Nagisa. Hehehe.." ujar penyuka makanan manis itu, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Nagisa menghampiri gadis yang sedang mengecek handphonenya. Dielusnya kepala Kayano, dengan senyuman hangat yang senantiasa terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kayano, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Kau duduk disini saja. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku saja yang membuat pudingnya. Kaki mu masih sakit, kan?"

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, cemberut. "Tapi.. Aku mau membuatnya.."

"Ya sudah, jika kaki mu sudah tidak sakit, kau boleh membantu.." ucap Nagisa seraya menepuk pelan kepala Kayano, sebelum ia kembali ke Dapur.

"Uuh, padahal ini rumahku.." Kayano menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah merasa kakinya agak baikan, Kayano memutuskan untuk membantu Nagisa di Dapur. Walau jalannya masih tertatih-tatih, tetapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk membuat makanan favoritnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang mengaduk-aduk air jelly yang sedang direbus. Ia melirik meja, belum terlihat adonan campuran jelly yang berarti Nagisa belum membuatnya. Kayano langsung mengeluarkan beberapa coklat bubuk dari kantong plastik yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku yang akan buat campuran coklatnya!"

"Haha, seperti biasa Kayano selalu bersemangat soal puding.." ujar pemuda surai biru itu sembari membantu gadis itu menakar ukuran tepung maizena.

Acara memasak itu berlangsung heboh. Seringkali Kayano iseng mencolek pipi Nagisa dengan coklat, dan dibalas dengan colekan susu kental manis oleh Nagisa. Kadang, saat acara colek-mencolek itu terjadi, mereka sadar akan tindakan barusan, menunduk malu lalu tertawa bersama. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat gemas akan tingkah mereka.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan kini mereka sudah mencapai tahap _finishing_. Diambilnya cetakan puding dari lemari dinding, lalu satu per satu dituangkan air jelly itu ke dalam cetakan beragam bentuk. Tinggal ditaruh di kulkas, dan Puding Coklat bisa kita santap!

"Kayano, bisa tolong ambilkan beberapa buah cetakan lagi di lemari dinding di depanmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, sebelum berjinjit berusaha meraih benda yang berada di rak teratas.

"Uhh.."

Nagisa masih menuangkan air jelly yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, sampai ia menangkap sosok surai hijau yang terlihat kesulitan.

"Tidak sampai yah?"

Ia menghampiri gadis itu, lalu berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berjinjit. Tangannya berhasil mengambil cetakan puding itu, sampai ia terpaku dengan iris hazel yang memandangnya dari bawah. Seketika tangan pemuda itu terhenti. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terbelalak, terpaku menatap mata Kayano. Ia menelusuri lebih dalam lagi, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa sangat menyukai mata itu.

Begitu pun dengan Kayano. Ia mendongkak, menatap iris blue ocean yang selalu ia sukai. Ia terjerat pada pandangan lurus Nagisa. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya menghangat. Tangan yang sedari tadi terulur keatas, tetap pada posisinya kaku. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri bersuara, gugup melanda batinnya. Ia sangat malu ditatap seperti itu.

"Na-nagisa.. Ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil tetap tidak bergeming. Cukup lama sampai lelaki yang kini berada di sampingnya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Maaf–"

Iris hazel itu perlahan melebar seiring dengan iris blue ocean yang semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"–Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."

"MA-MATTE!"

CUP

1 HIT!

"Mmh!" Kayano sempat memberontak, tetapi kepalanya ditahan oleh Nagisa.

3 HIT!

"Mmmmm.." Tangan gadis berambut hijau itu kini meremas pundak orang yang menciumnya. Lama kelamaan ia mulai menikmati ciuman ini.

7 HIT!

"U-uhh.. Nah.. Gi.." Lututnya mulai lemas. Tangan kiri Nagisa yang bebas kini memegang pinggang Kayano, mencoba lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis yang ia sukai ini.

10 HIT!

"A-aah.." Setelah mencapai yang ke sepuluh, Nagisa segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang ia sukai ini pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat Nagisa melepaskan ciumannya, ia bisa melihat wajah Kayano yang blushing parah. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, mungkin kondisinya sama persis seperti yang dialami gadis dihadapannya.

"Katakan, Kayano.." Nafas Nagisa tersengal-sengal. Ia masih memandang wajah Kayano yang masih memerah. "Apa kau menyukai ku?"

"A-a-aku.." Kayano menelan ludah. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "A-aku kan sudah menuliskannya di buku catatanmu!"

Nagisa melangkah sedikit lebih maju, membuat gadis surai hijau itu sedikit terkejut. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu.."

Kayano menelan ludah. Baginya, saat ini Nagisa sangat keren. Tetapi di satu sisi, Nagisa sangat menakutkan. Ia mencoba kabur, tetapi tangan Nagisa berada di samping pinggangnya, mengunci pergerakannya. Di belakangnya hanya ada meja yang terdapat sisa-sisa bubuk coklat bekas membuat puding tadi.

Ia tidak bisa lari sekarang.

"A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa!" teriak Kayano saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol kegugupannya. "Ma-maukah Nagisa menjadi ke-kekasih ku?"

Waktu berjalan lambat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi di saat ini juga Kayano bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Nagisa. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang dipeluk oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu. Tangan Nagisa yang bebas merengkuh tubuh kecil Kayano.

"Kau tahu, aku juga menyukaimu Kayano.."

Mata Kayano melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya, kalimat yang ia nantikan terdengar juga. Perlahan air mata mulai berjatuhan. Ia sangat bahagia. Cukup lama ia menangis, sampai bulir bening itu membasahi pundak Nagisa. Tangan Nagisa kini tergerak, menuju puncak kepala gadis itu. Lalu mengelusnya pelan.

Setelah merasa sudah tenang, Nagisa melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit tidak rela, karena kehangatan Nagisa mulai menghilang. Kayano memberanikan diri bertanya pada lelaki yang dipanggil Shinigami kelas E itu.

"Lalu.. Apa kita sudah menjadi sepasang.. ke-kekasih?"

Nagisa mengangguk. Kayano tersenyum manis.

Dapur yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka, kini melihat Nagisa dan Kayano yang hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah merona. Kedua insan itu kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka, memiringkan kepala mereka lalu–

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, Nagisa- _kun_ , Kayano- _chan_. Sekedar informasi, Koro- _sensei_ sedang mengintip kalian dari arah timur dari posisi Nagisa- _kun_ jarak 10 meter.."

Suara elektronik dari handphone Kayano menghentikan aksi mesra mereka. Buru-buru mereka menoleh kearah jendela, dan mendapati wali kelasnya –Koro- _sensei_ – sedang mengintip dengan tidak elitnya.

"Nurufufufu.. Mereka bersama! Mereka bersama!" ujar Koro- _sensei_ yang kulitnya berwarna pink sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Nagisa dan Kayano melayangkan _deathglare_ nya pada guru kesayangan mereka itu.

"Ah.." Tersadar tengah ditatap oleh kedua muridnya, kini Koro- _sensei_ memasang ekspresi terkejut, menutup bukunya, lalu perlahan-lahan memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

DASH!

"JANGAN KABUR KORO-SENSEI!"

.

* * *

.

"Ma-maafkan _sensei_ telah mengganggu momen kalian, _sensei_ khawatir dengan keadaan Kayano- _san_ jadi– Nyunyaaa! Nagisa- _kun_ , tolong letakkan pisau itu– Ah, baiklah baiklah _sensei_ akan merahasiakan ini jadi tolong tahan keinginan kalian untuk membunuh _sensei_!"

Kini terlihat Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang sujud memohon maaf pada pasangan –yang baru saja jadian beberapa menit lalu. Mata bulatnya terus mengeluarkan air mata, sedangkan kedua orang yang telah menangkap Koro- _sensei_ dengan susah payah hanya bisa menyilangkan tangan di dada dan berkecak pinggang.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih jika _sensei_ mengkhawatirkan keadaan pergelangan kaki ku. Tetapi aku sangat marah saat Koro- _sensei_ memergoki kami sedang melakukan hal yang menjadi privasi kami.."

Tangan Koro- _sensei_ segera mengatup, meminta maaf. "Nyunyaaa! Hontou ni gomennasai!"

"Sudahlah Kayano, kali ini kita maafkan Koro- _sensei_.." Nagisa melirik Kayano dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Demo.." Koro- _sensei_ menatap gadis bersurai hijau itu dengan pandangan penuh harap. Ia menghela nafas. "Haaah, baiklah. Sebagai hukuman, Koro-sensei harus makan puding bersama kami!"

Mata bulat Koro- _sensei_ berbinar. "E-eh? Kalian berdua memaafkan sensei?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Karena _sensei_ adalah _sensei_ kami.."

"Huuu.. _Sensei_ sangat senang sekali.."

Koro-sensei memeluk kedua muridnya sambil menangis. Tissu putih yang biasa ia bawa berada di genggamannya, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata bulat itu. Nagisa dan Kayano hanya bisa tersenyum sekaligus _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan wali kelasnya ini.

"Ah, apa kita ajak Karma- _kun_ dan teman-teman lainnya? Kita membuat puding terlalu banyak, jadi sayang jika tidak habis.." ucap Nagisa seraya tangannya memegang dagunya, pose berpikir.

Kayano mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Ide bagus! Koro- _sensei_ , bisa ajak teman-teman dan menjemput mereka kesini?"

"Nurufufufu.. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan _sensei_.."

Dengan senyum _pepsodentn_ ya, Koro- _sensei_ segera melesat menuju rumah anak kelas E. Nagisa dan Kayano sesaat melirik satu sama lain, tersenyum, lalu berinisiatif untuk membereskan Ruang Tamu untuk 'Party Dadakan' nanti malam. Satu per satu teman-teman mereka datang ke rumah Kayano, termasuk Karma dan Nakamura, dan berakhir memakan puding bersama-sama.

.

* * *

.

Setelah acara 'Pudding Party' dadakan itu, satu per satu teman-temannya izin pulang. Koro-sensei pun juga ingin pulang, sebelum guru gurita itu memeluk Nagisa dan Kayano lalu melesat terbang ke angkasa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Koro-sensei, yang pasti kedua makhluk biru-hijau itu sangat senang dipeluk guru mereka. Kini mereka sedang berada di ujung pagar rumah Kayano, dan mereka berdua menatap langit bersama.

Langit yang bertabur bintang, membuat Kayano terlihat bersinar di mata Nagisa.

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Nagisa memandang gadisnya yang kini juga menatapnya. Ia tidak rela berpisah dengannya, tapi masih ada esok hari dan ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sebaiknya aku juga pulang.."

"Benar juga, sudah hampir malam.." iris hazel itu menatap mata blue ocean itu dalam. Ada nada sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda surai biru itu melambaikan tangannya, tidak lupa tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Kayano.."

Nagisa berjalan menjauhi Kayano, bergegas pulang. Tasnya ia sampirkan ke bahu. Ia menggenggam sebuah puding yang diberikan spesial dari pacarnya. Saat sudah berjalan agak jauh, suara imut yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya kembali.

"Nagisa!"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Tubuh pemuda itu berbalik. "Ada apa Kayan–"

CUP

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Kayano tersenyum lalu segera melesat memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang diam terpaku. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna kejadian barusan.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah terjadi, muka Nagisa memerah hebat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia berjalan kaku, tersenyum kikuk, lalu memegang pipinya yang menjadi objek tempat mendaratnya ciuman singkat Kayano.

.

 **OWARI**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N**

 **.**

Akhirnya kelar juga! Baru kali ini saya bikin fanfict se-panjang ini.. Fyuhh.. /menyekakeringat

Ini sekuel dari 'Buku Catatan Nagisa'! Hayo, siapa yang minta sekuelnya kemarin? :3

Arigatou yang sudah me-review fict-fict saya, semoga fict abal ini memuaskan anda! :D

Maaf juga kalau Nagisa dan Kayanonya agak OOC, ini demi cerita huhu.. :'3

Terus juga maaf kalau ceritanya agak klise, huhu saya buntu ide.. Beribu-ribu maaf! :'D

Ada omake! Jangan lupa dibaca, yah! o.o/

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Pemuda surai biru itu kini sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket kereta. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Saat ia memberikan uangnya, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Diambilnya tiket itu, lalu berjalan kedalam Stasiun. Nagisa merogoh sakunya kembali. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak ingat apa itu. Apa ya?

Nagisa memasuki kereta tujuannya. Ia menggaruk pipinya, wajahnya masih merona. Ia mengingat kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya terasa begitu mengejutkan. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah karna Kayano sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

TING!

Handphone Nagisa berbunyi. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya, takut kalau itu _e-mail_ dari ibunya.

[E-mail dari Ritsu. Baca. Lain kali.]

Pemuda itu heran. Tumben Ritsu mengiriminya _e-mail_ , apalagi tadi ia baru saja melihat Ritsu –walau dari handphone Kayano. Segera ia buka _e-mail_ nya, sepertinya penting.

[PictNagisaKayanoKissu2. _Sedang mengunduh..._ ]

Iris blue ocean itu terbelalak. Lebih terkejut lagi saat di handphonenya menampilkan teman kelasnya –Ritsu– sedang tersenyum sambil memegangi foto Nagisa dan Kayano yang sedang berciuman di Dapur tadi sore.

"Tak ku sangka Nagisa- _kun_ yang tidak peka dan Kayano- _chan_ yang lugu bisa berbuat seperti ini. Ah, tidak sia-sia Karma- _kun_ dan Nakamura- _san_ menyuruhku mengikuti gerak-gerik kalian.."

"RITSUUU! CEPAT HAPUS FOTO ITUUU!"

.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
